Sequel Gomawo nae sarang
by IkanHolic
Summary: ' Hah.. Hae-ya kita ...' / ' Tapi Hyukie.. ' / ' Sharanghae..' bisik Donghae / ' Aku milikmu.. ' lirihnya. / ' Yakk MESUMM! ' / sequel GNS / HAEHYUK / BoyxBoy / area dewasa :D


Tittle **: Sequel 'Gomawo Nae Sarang'**

.

.

.

Fic by : **IkanHolic**

.

.

.

Pairing : **HaeHyuk** (Lee DongHae x Lee HyukJae)

.

.

.

 **Warning!**

Fic berkonten dewasa'-' (reted= **M** ), BoyxBoy, Typo tak terkontrol, E.Y.D yang belum sempurna, pemilihan kata yang kurang akurat.

.

.

.

 **A/N :**

Yang masih di bawah umur tidak diperkenankan membaca :D, kalau ngebet ingin baca dosa tanggung sendiri ya^ kkk~

this My scond fic, and first e **NC** eh fic'-' I hope you like it^

 **FF Gomawo nae sarang :**

s/12232719/1/Gomawo-Nae-Sarang

.

.

.

.

So, Happy reading :)

.

.

.

 _Bruk_ suaratubuh Hyukjae terbanting di atas ranjang menggema di sebuah ruangan, disusul dengan suara decitan ranjang terdengar ketika Donghae merangkak di atasnya, wajah tampannya yang berhiasi _smirk_ ia dekatkan pada wajah Hyukjae yang terlihat gugup, tanpa menunggu lama Donghae melumat bibir _kissable_ Hyukjae, menciumnya dalam.

Suara lenguhan terdengar ketika Hyukjae berusaha melepaskan pungutannya, dengan enggan Donghae pun melepaskan pungutan mereka.

''Wae?'' tanya Donghae dingin, merasa kesal karena kegiatannya di hentikan.

'' Hah.. Hae-ya, kita tidak bisa melakukannya, besok pagi harus kembali'' jawab Hyukjae sambil terengah.

helaan nafas terdengar di mulut Donghae '' Tapi Hyukie, Hae Junior sudah bangun..'' lirih Donghae sambil melirik daerah selatannya.

'' Hae.. '' ucap Hyukjae sambil mendudukan badanya, '' hah.. Baiklah hanya sekali tidak untuk ronde selanjutnya'' lanjutnya, senyum semuringah terkembang diwajah tampan Donghae.

'' baiklah.. '' jawab Donghae, dengan kembali membaringkan Hyukjae, senyum manis tercetak diwajah mereka '' Sharanghae..'' bisik Donghae di telinga Hyukjae, kecupan manis Donghae daratkan, mulai dari puncuk rambut, hidung bengir, hingga kedua pipi tirus, tak luput dengan kata cinta disela kecupan.

Hingga suara erengan nikmat keluar dari kedua belah bibir bengkak Hyukjae, tanpa membuang waktu Donghae mendorong lindahnya masuk ke 'gua' hangat, tak mau kalah Hyukjae pun ikut bergelut, suara kiciprak terdengar, aliran _saliva_ mengalir dikedua dagu mereka, pungutan semakin dalam bagai takut tak merasakan kenikmatan jika dilepaskan.

Rasa sesak menyerang dengan enggan mereka melepaskan pungutan, benang _saliva_ terlihat terbentang diantara kedua belah bibir, suara deru nafas terdengar saling menyahut, tatapan sendu akan nafsu dan cinta Donghae layangkan pada wajah ayu akan gairah Hyukjae, secara perlahan _onyx_ Hyukjae terbuka dan menatap mata sendu sang kekasih, senyum manis ia layangkan '' Aku milikmu.. '' lirihnya.

Tanpa babibu Donghae kembali menyerang bibir bengkak Hyukjae, menyesap dan menggigit bibir ranum tersebut, membuatnya sedikit terbuka dan Donghae kembali memasukkan lidahnya dalam bibir itu lagi.

Mengabsen jajaran gigi Hyukjae, mengusap langit langit bibir Hyukjae, dan kembali menyatukan _saliva,_ pukulan pelan ia rasakan pada dadanya. Menyadarkan Donghae pada Hyukjae yang mulai kehabisan nafasnya.

Satu desahan lolos dibibir Hyukjae, ketika Donghae mengalihkan cumbuannya tepat dirahang bawah Hyukjae, turun secara perlahan menuju leher jenjang Hyukjae, begitu dengan tangan lihainya yang ikut adil melepaskan semua benang yang menghalang kegiatannya menikmati tubuh sang kekasih.

Tak mau kalah, tangan Hyukjae ikut melepas kancing kancing kamaja sang dominan, satu dua kancing teratas musnah Hyukjae loloskan dari lubangnya, kancing ke tiga fokusnya hilang ketika Donghae mulai menggerayami bagian _sensitive_ -nya.

kecup, jilat, hisap, terus Donghae lakukan disetiap jengkal tubuh polos Hyukjae, membuat Hyukjae makin terengah hingga sampai di bagian selatan tubuh Hyukjae dia mengecup ujung kejantanan yang mulai mengeluarkan _percum,_ kecupan tersebut turun menuju pangkal paha mulus Hyukjae, bercak merah Donghae tanamkan disana partanda bahwa Hyukjae hanya miliknya.

Suara desahan nikmat Hyukjae makin terdengar ketika Donghae mengecup basah daerah selatannya, dengan tangan lihainya Donghae mulai merayapi bagian belakang Hyukjae, satu jari membuat erengan nikmat Hyukjae makin terdengar keras, dua jari ringisan akan sakit dan nikmat mulai melantun keluar di kedua belah bibir renum akan bengkaknya, tiga jari ringisan sakit mulai mendominasi, tapi kegiatan mulut Donghae di paha dalamnya dan usapan tangan Donghae di pinggang nya mengalihkan rasa sakit yang ia rasakan.

Sampai Hyukjae merasakan nikmat akan mencapai klimaks yang ia dapat dari _service_ Donghae berikan.

Desahan nikmat ia lantunkan dengan menyebut nama Donghae di ujung klimaksnya, suara deru nafas Hyukjae setelah klimaks mendominasi diruangan tersubut, oke cukup Donghae mulai tak tahan untuk menuju permain intinya, dengan tergesa Donghae membuka sisa kancing dari kemeja yang telah dilepaskan Hyukjae tadi, ia lempar sembarang semua benda yang melekat di tubuhnya hingga ia benar-benar _full naked._

Donghae merangkak kembali di atas tubuh polos Hyukjae di kecupnya kedua kelopak mata yang terpejam hingga terbuka menampilkan _onyx_ bening Hyukjae, seulas senyum merekah di wajah masing masing, '' Aku akan memulainya Hyuk..'' lirih Donghae. hanya deheman balasan yang Hyukjae lakukan.

Tangan Hyukjae, Donghae lingkarkan pada lehernya tanpa mengalihkan tatapannya dari wajah sayu sang kekasih, begitu pun kaki kanan Hyukjae ia angkat dan lingkarkan pada pinggangnya, dengan perlahan Donghae dekatkan kejantanannya pada bagian belakang Hyukjae.

Ringisan sakit Hyukjae mulai terdengar ketika kepala kejantanan Donghae mulai masuk pada bagian balakangnya, Donghae lumat bibir bengkak Hyukjae untuk pengalihan rasa sakit, dengan sekali hentak kejantanan Donghae tertanam penuh di iringan ringisan sakit tertahan Hyukjae dan lenguhan nikmatnya di balik ciuman panas mereka.

Donghae melepas pungutan tersebut, diusapnya pelipis Hyukjae penuh peluh, '' Hyukie Gawachana?'' tanya Donghae dengan lirih, tanpa melepas pandangan dari wajah sayu Hyukjae, kedua kelopak mata Hyukjae terbuka ketika mulai merasa nyaman pada bagian selatannya, '' Gawachanayo hae, bergeraklah.. '' jawab Hyukjae dengan seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya.

Dengan menurut, ia menggerakan bagian bawahnya secara perlahan dengan ritme yang pelan, hingga ringisan Hyukjae terganti menjadi desahan nikmat ketika kejantanan Donghae menubruk sesuat yang kenyal dibawah sana.

seringai tecetak di wajah manis Hyukjae, dengan jahil ia mengetatkan bagian bawahnya membuat Donghae berdesis akan kenikmatan, '' ssshtt.. Kau nakal Hyuk '' lirih Donghae di sela kegiatannya, hanya dibalas dengan cengiran diwajah manisnya.

'' hah.. lebih cepat Hae..'' ucap Hyukjae di sela kenikmatannya, tanpa perintah dua kali Donghae langsung menggerakannya dengan cepat hingga decitan ranjang dan desahan nikmat Hyukjae terdengar menggema dalam ruangan tersebut, sampai klimaks datang menjeput mereka, teriakan kenikmata pun terdengan di kedua belah bibir mereka.

Suara deru nafas saling bersahutan, meraup beribu ribu oksigen untuk masuk ke paru - paru mereka, setalah stabil akan pernapasannya satu kecupan panjang donghae berikan di dahi Hyukjae. '' Gomawo nae sarang, I love you Hyukie..'' senyum manis tekembang di wajah Donghae.

'' em, I love you too Hae..'' jawab Hyukjae diiringi kecupan ringan di bibir Donghae.

''Kaja tidur, atau mau di lanjut untuk ronde selanjautnya?'' ucap Donghae dengan seringaiannya,

'' TIDAK '' jawab tegas Hyukjae, '' Ingat janji mu Hae !''

dengan memicingkan mata, memperingati Donghae.

'' baiklah.. baiklah..'' jawab Donghae sambil membaringkan tubuhnya disisi lain kasur yang Hyukjae tempati. '' ja, jaljayo Hyukie..'' ucap Donghae sambil memeluk Hyukjae dari belakang, tanpa melepas penyatuannya.

'' Jaljayo Hae.. Tapi Hae bisa kau lepaskan itu mu, aku merasa penuh'' rengek Hyukjae, '' Aniyo.. Biarkan ia merasakan semalaman kehangatan mu Hyukie hehe..'' jawab Donghae dengan cengiran di akhir.

'' Ish.. Hae'' protes Hyukjae, '' sttshh, berhentilah bergerak dan membuat Donghae junior bangun kembali'' jawab Donghae dengan desis kenikmatan ketika tak sengaja Hyukjae menggerakan bagian bawahnya, membuat kejantanan makin melesak kedalam tubuh Hyukjae.

'' ingat, hanya sekali!'' peringat Hyukjae kembali terdengar, '' hem, cepat tidur, sebelum aku berubah pikiran'' jawab Donghae dengan malas ketika mendengar peringatan tersebut.

Cup.. Satu kecupan Donghae daratkan di puncuk kepala Hyukjae '' Jalja nae sarang '' ucap Donghae sambil menyelimuti tubuh polos kekasih dan tubuhnya dengan selimut yang berada di bawah kaki mereka, pelukan Donghae eratkan di tubuh polos Hyukjae, dan senyuman manis terlukis di wajah mereka.

.

.

.

.

.

Cahaya matahari menerobos nakal di antara sela-sela jendela ruangan, mengusik sang insan yang tertidur nyaman di balik selimut yang sedang bergelut di dekapan sang dominan, erengan kecil terdengar dari mulut Hyukjae dengan mata masih terpejam ia meraba nakas mencari _iphone_ yang ia simpan disana, ia lirik jam tertara di _iphone_ 05.00 terlalu pagi untuk bangun karena harus kembali ke _camp_ militer mau tidak mau Hyukjae harus beranjak dari tidurnya, ia tatap wajah damai Donghae saat tertidur tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah rupawan Donghae, senyum manis terlukis di wajah Hyukjae tatkala ingatan malam tadi membanyang di pikirannya, satu kecupan iya daratkan di bibir tipis Donghae tak luput dengan ucapan cinta, ia beranjak menuju kamar mandi dan membiarkan Donghae tidur lebih lama.

Gemericik air terdengar membangunkan Donghae dari tidur manisnya, ia raba tempat kosong di sampingnya kerutan samar nampak di dahi ketika Hyukjae tidak ada di tempat tidur, senyum jahil terukir di bibir Donghae ketika terdengar kembali suara gemericik air, dengan mengedap Donghae menghampiri Hyukjae tanpa mengelurkan suara, _smirk_ nampak di wajah Donghae ketika punggung mulus Hyukjae terlihat oleh matanya, Donghae dekati Hyukjae secara perlahan dan cup satu kecupan Donghae daratkan di pundak mulus Hyukjae, Hyukjae tersentak dan membalikan tubuhnya dilihat Donghae yang terenyum polos pada dirinya.

'' sejak kapan kau disini?'' tanya Hyukjae dengan memicingkan mata, meresa heran ketika Donghae ada di kamar mandi.

'' sejak kau sedang mengelus juniormu..'' jawab Donghae berlalu keluar sambil melirik junior Hyukjae baserta _smirk_ jahilnya.

'' Yakk MESUMM! '' teriak Hyukjae terdengar di dalam kamar mandi.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Donghae P.O.V_

Hari terus berlalu tampa terasa hampir tiga minggu dari semajak hari ulang tahunku. Bukan hanya Hyukjae, Donghwa hyung juga memberi kejutan disiang harinya dia datang mengunjungiku begitupun ucapan - ucapan manis dari para E.L.F. Aku benar benar berterimakasih untuk E.L.F karena terus ada untukku dan menungguku kembali, dan terus medunkung kami.

.

.

.

Gemerlap lampu bersinar mengalahkan sang dayang rembulan, begitu pula suara bising kendaraan yang terus mondar mandir yang tak pernah berhenti, tak mau kalah dengan kendaraan manusia pun masih terlihat barjalan di trotoar begitupun dengan ku, yap seperti biasa aku bertemu diam diam kembali dengan Hyukjae, ku langkahkan kaki ketempat biasa kami bertemu.

Ku edarkan penglihatan, Senyumku mengembang ketika sosok Hyukjae yang duduk dipojok taman tertangkap oleh mata, kudakati ia tampa mengeluarkan suara, sedikit menjailinya tak apakan kkk~,kulangkah kaki secara perlahan hingga... _cups~_ satu kecupan aku daratkan dipipinya, lihatlah wajah kagetnya unhh kiyowo~

'' yaks apa yang kau- Hae!'' Ucap Hyukjae tatkala dia tahu bahwa aku yang melakukannya.

'' Anyeong Hyukie '' jawabku dengan polos, aigoo lihat wajah merengutnya betapa _cute-nya_ ia membuatku tak tahan untuk melumat bibirnya, eh..

'' Hae berhentilah membuat skinship di tempat umum'' katanya diiringi dengusan di akhir kalimatnya.

'' Ayolah Hyukie disini tak ada orang '' ucapku sambil mendudukan diri disampingnya.

'' siapa tahu jika ada paparazi yang lewat '' jawabnya asal.

'' iya, iya aku tak janji tak melakukannya '' kataku dengan senyum jahil, dengusan yang ia lanyangkan.

'' Kajja '' ucapku berdiri sambil mengulurkan tangan.

'' kemana ? '' tanyanya, '' tentu saja kecan, sesuai yang kau janjikan '' jawabku menggodanya.

'' apa yang kecan, aku hanya berjanji akan menemui mu '' katanya sambil mengurucut bibirnya, unhh berhentilah memainkan bibirmu hyuk, ya hyukie berjanji padaku setelah ia mengujungi konser Kyuhyun di akan menemuiku.

'' apa namanya jika sepang kekasih jalan berdua kalau bukan kencan hem..'' jawabku.

'' ya.. ya.. ya.. terserah mu hae '' katanya dengan malas, tapi tangan berkhianat, menyambut uluranku, ku genggam tangannya dengan erat dan beranjak meninggalkan taman.

Sudah lama aku tak merasakan seperti ini, berjalan berdua sambil berpegangan tangan, melemparkan guyonan, saling menggoda, berfoto bersama, hingga kecup kecupan manis yang kami layangkan, dan sekarang aku merasakannya kembali. Terimakasih Hyukie karena berkatmu kita bisa merasakan hal seperti ini ditengah kewajiban kita. aku benar benar tak bisa lepas darimu hyuk, tetaplah disisiku Hyukie...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

END

.

.

.

.

.

Saya harap ini tidak membosankan :D

sebenarnya saya gak bisa buat yang e **NC** eh T-T *nah terus yang di atas apa?'-'

.

Oh, ya thankseu, yang udah ngereview di FF sebelumnya ^_^

.

.

.

.

And last, gomawo telah membaca ff absurt ini :D *bow* .

.

.

 _Garut, 21 November 2016_


End file.
